Ureapaddy Exica
Summary Ureapaddy Exica (ウレアパディー＝エキシカ Ureapadī Ekishika) is a character introduced in the PSP video game Toaru Majutsu to Kagaku no Ensemble. She is a prominent character in the Magic (Surface) story of the game and its light novel adaptation, Toaru Majutsu no Index: Road to Endymion. Ureapaddy is a member of the Gate of the Gods Come from the Heavens, an Indian magic cable that uses Hindu mythology as the basis for their magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with Shiva Astra, Low 7-B with incomplete Brahma Astra, Low 6-B with complete Brahma Astra Name: Ureapaddy Exica Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Pain Inducement, produce light arrows, Explosion Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Wall level with her Shiva Astra (Trishula melted asphalt and Parashu created a large cut in it) and Brahma Astra without fulfilling its requirement (Pierced through a steel container), Small City level with incomplete Brahma Astra, Small Country level with complete Brahma Astra (According to this calc) Speed: Athletic Human (The members of her cabal focus on training their physical bodies to the limit using extreme exercises, fasting, and the like) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Athletic Human (The members of her cabal focus on training their physical bodies to the limit using extreme exercises, fasting, and the like) Stamina: Average Range: Planetary with Brahma Astra, several meters with Shiva Astra Standard Equipment: Pinaka Astra Intelligence: Average, a capable agent of her cabal and a skilled magician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, the Brahma Astra requires very specific conditions to display its true power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' As a member of a Hindu magic cabal, Ureapaddy is capable of using Astras. While Astras refer to the weapons used by the gods of Hindu mythology, these are so powerful that cabals have to downsize them so humans can wield them safely. As such, magicians refer to anything magical that uses symbols from the gods of the Hindu mythology as Astras, despite usually being nothing but effects. For example, a spear Astra can create wounds with it, but it cannot produce the spear itself. **'Pinaka Astra:' In Hindu mythology Pinaka is the divine bow of Lord Shiva gifted to King Janaka by Sage Parashurama for safe-keeping while the sage performed penances. The Pinaka is an Astra that holds great meaning and its true form is unknown. It can fit in any space provided for it no matter what its form. It is a spiritual item that is that can apparently control all the Astras a wielder has. Ureapaddy uses it to mimic the Hindu gods having more than two arms, allowing her to control her Astras. She hides the magic arm in her long hair. The Pinaka allows her to use various spells by expressing them in the form of dance, which means that even though she is standing still, her hidden third arm continues to function and dance for her. **'Gandiva:' The bow of Arjuna, the hero of the Hindu epic Mahabhrata, given to him by Brahma. When Ureapaddy says its name, she can draw a bluish-white arrow out thin air. When the Brahma Astra bow is aimed towards the sky and the arrow is loosed, a bluish-white light momentarily covers the sky, at which point 10 arrows of light rain down upon an area. **'Trishula:' A type of Indian trident. In Hindu mythology it was wielded by Shiva, and is said to have been used to sever the original head of Ganesha. When Ureapaddy calls out its name, a golden glow surges from her right hand in the form of a spear pointed at her enemy. When activated it releases an attack that resembles lightning stabs towards its target. Its destructive power is great enough to rip apart and melt the asphalt. **'Pashupata:' In Hindu mythology, Pashupata is said to be a crescent-shaped irresistible and most destructive personal weapon of Kali and Shiva, discharged by the mind, the eyes, words, or a bow. Never to be used against lesser enemies or by lesser warriors, the Pashupata Astra is capable of destroying creation and vanquishing all beings. It is an interception Astra of the Gate of the Gods Come from the Heavens. Ureapaddy uses it by saying its name, at which point a creaking noise is heard due to the vibration of bones of the target, causing the target to feel great pain. **'Parashu:' An Indian battle-axe. As an Astras, its primary characteristic is how sharp it is, having beheaded many enemies in legend. When wielded by Ureapaddy, a heavy weight comes upon her hands, but no weapon can be seen. It can slice through asphalt, to the point that she can walk through the cut it makes. *'Brahma Astra:' Through the Astra Reorganization, Ureapaddy is able to wield the only pure Astra in her entire cabal. This allows her to actually wield a physical weapon like the ones in Hindu mythology and not just produce a downsized effect. When used, a large golden bow appears in Ureapaddy's hands. Ureapady can also create golden arrows for the bow. The Astra has special requirements that must be fulfilled to draw its power. **'Without Requirements Met:' If the special requirements for the use of Brahma Astra aren't met, it can still be used as a bow. For this Ureapaddy uses normal metal arrows that are shot with sufficient power to pierce through a metal container used to transport highly toxic and explosive liquid. She also used the bow in order to pierce through members of her cabal acting as shields for the cables leaders and hit the leaders behind them. Whether this is done through the power of the bow or if it retains the property of phasing through everything until it hits the target even if the requirements aren't met is unknown. **'Incomplete Version:' In order to use Brahma Astra at least three shooting stars have to be visible in the sky at once or something that resembles shooting stars. If this condition is met a golden arrow can be fired straight towards the sky. The arrow will then hit its target with perfect aim and phase through everything in its way until it reaches its target. Upon hitting its target, the arrow causes an explosion that vaporizes everything in up to a 50 meters distance. Since she has to transfer her will up to the shooting stars she will usually only be able to fire one or two shots. This can be overcome if there is some construct reaching up that high, like the cable of a space elevator, which she can pass her magic through. In that case, she is capable of shooting tens to hundreds of thousand arrows. If more than three shooting stars are visible she can shoot as many arrows at once as triangles can be formed through the shooting stars. **'Complete Version:' The complete version of Brahma Astra has the same restrictions as the incomplete version. This version is 509000 times more powerful than the incomplete one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Bow Users Category:Antagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Pain Users